ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgia Critic- Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (2027)
(Nostalgia Critic intro) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so- (knocking on the door) NC: Ugh. Who could THAT be? (The Nostalgia Critic opens the door, and Supersamus & Knotty are there) Supersamus & Knotty: Merry christmas, Critic! NC: AAAAAAH! YOU GUYS ARE SO CREEPY! Supersamus: I thought we're your new friends now! NC: Oh FUCK no! We are NOT friends! I don't give a SHIT about those Kid's WB and Seventh Brother reviews we did in the past, we are NOT in this together! (Suddenly Coolot comes in) Coolot: Happy holidays! NC: Aaaah! Get away from me, you Idea Wiki creeps! Your BULLSHIT ideas are only goddamn IDEAS! Supersamus: So you think seeing is believing, huh? NC: Seeing is EVERYTHING! Coolot: To quote that Elf chick, “Believing is Seeing.” NC: I don’t give a shit! I won’t review unless you tie me down to a chair! Coolot: Okay. (Cuts to a black screen, and the Critic is screaming) (Light appears, and we see that the Nostalgia Critic is tied up in a chair) Supersamus: Welcome, Nostalgia Critic, to the Idea Society! NC: Aaaaah! What am I doing here? I'm gonna call Rob! (NC attempts to call Rob, but Supersamus throws his phone to a wall) NC: HEY! THAT WAS THE GLORIOUS IPHONE 7 THAT SANTA GAVE ME! (A text appears saying "THIS REVIEW IS OFFICIALLY DATED!" with the Windows 98 tada sound effect) Supersamus: Oh yeah, also, Malcolm and Tamara won't be helping you either! And if you disobey anything we say, we will play this. (Supersamus turns on the Doug theme song) NC: AAAAAAAAAAAH! The horror! The horror! Supersamus: Anyways, we will force you to review a movie from the Idea Wiki! NC: How am I gonna review THOSE kinds of movies? They're just words on a screen! Supersamus: You have no imagination, don't you, Critic? NC: What the hell are you talking about? I HAVE MORE IMAGINATION THAN ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES WILL EVER HAVE! Supersamus: Liar. NC: Look, my point is, what are you guys trying to make me review? Knotty: My Rudolph movie! NC: NO! I DON'T WANT TO REVIEW THAT! (Supersamus turns back on the Doug theme song) NC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FINE! I'LL REVIEW KNOTTY'S RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER MOVIE! (cries) Supersamus: Good. (the Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer song plays as the title card is show, followed by clips of the movie as the characters discuss a little bit about the movie) Supersamus: Based on the Rankin Bass Christmas classic, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is a 2027 animated film by Nolan Massey, but you all know him as Knottyorchid12. The film received a nomination at the Academy Awards for best animated film, and a lot of people really seem to like this brand new champion. (cuts back to NC) NC: So before I explode myself, it's time to look at a brand new Christmas classic based on an old Christmas classic. (sigh) This is, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. (cuts to the opening credits) Coolot: Ah, opening credits. Who doesn't like them? Supersamus: CinemaSins. NC: Hey! They don't count! Coolot: They kinda do. (cuts to a mountain) Mrs. Claus: The sprites are putting up quite a show tonight. Santa Claus: I wonder what the occasion is! Supersamus (imitating Santa) (voiceover): WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE? Knotty: You guys gotta admit the animation is beautiful Disney did a very good job with this and myself it almost looks like your watching the 1997 version but with 2D Computer Animation Supersamus: Movies are a lot more than the animation quality, ya know. It's gotta have an interesting story. And Rudolph, unfortunately, is no more than a bullied for being different story. I feel like Rudolph was the very first of this trope, and now (posters for The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Chicken Little, and ROBLOX: The Movie are shown) every single animated film is using this trope as an item. They think that just because the main character is bullied means that you automatically feel bad for them. It doesn't work like that, ya know! Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Episode Transcripts